Love and Hate
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Mukuro and Hibari's twisted relationship is all about love and hate, just like Daemon's relationship with Alaude. D. Spade X Alaude


**Title** : Love and Hate

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : -6918- Mukuro and Hibari's twisted relationship is all about love and hate, just like Daemon's relationship with Alaude. D. Spade X Alaude

* * *

Mukuro and Hibari love fighting each other, just as much as they love being in bed together. That is why their moments always involve violence. Hibari, knowing full-well that he is going to be on the bottom, claws, bites, slaps and kicks Mukuro whenever he gets the chance. This makes it harder and at the same time more fun for Mukuro who struggles to tame Hibari by using equally painful tactics. In the end, the only part of their bodies that is doing all the work are their tongues, that fight during each passionate and rough kiss.

Neither would say that they were in love with each other, especially when the whole idea of two teenaged boys being in a love-and-hate relationship is totally weird. They would agree that they enjoyed doing the things they did together, having to get both aroused and excited when using force. Mukuro found the entire thing pretty ironic, mostly because their first time was completely accidental yet it was so...hot. Also, Hibari was very willing to part his legs for Mukuro instead of having things go the other way round, but clearly he wouldn't do that without a good fight, unless he was in a very good mood. He was once, and that time Mukuro had pained his entrance the most.

Hibari found the entire thing not worth thinking too much about, even though for someone like him it should be considered completely humiliating and embarrassing. To let someone rip off his clothes and kiss him so roughly was something Hibari never dreamed of doing, with anyone in any life time, and yet he enjoys what he does with the super-romantic Rokudo Mukuro. Since he doesn't think about it much, this fact never bothers him.

Not one soul except them know about the truth of their relationship, well, that's what they had hoped.

Despite not wanting to have anything to do with the Mafia world and all who are part of it, Mukuro and Hibari fail to part themselves from the very useful weapons given to them by the Vongola family, such as their box weapons. Little did they know that their weapons contain something more than just cute animals.

While having another round in the Reception room at Namimori Junior High, Mukuro and Hibari fail to notice that they are being watched through the window, by two 'dead' young men.

"You are sick, Daemon, bringing me to watch them every time." The annoyed one complained. He seriously didn't like watching those two make love so violently, but with illusions preventing him from running away from this tree they are currently on, he fails to do anything about his problem for today.

"Hmm...you should know by now that the way they make love is similar to the way we once did." The smiling one said. It wasn't that he was a pervert and liked to watch such things, but he missed doing these things with the one tied to the tree.

"That's in the past now, forget about it."

"No."

"Daemon~!"

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"No!"

"Then how come you finally have an erection?" The smirking one asks, just before he begins laughing like a maniac.

"Because you are showing these two to me!"

"Or is it because they remind you of us."

"Daemon, there is no us!"

"Oh yes there is. I've been waiting for you to get turned on, so I can have you beneath me again."

"Wha~what! Daemon! I told you...no, no...stay away! Get away from..." The one stuck to the large tree fails to protest when he is kissed on the lips. Oh god, oh god, the feeling that he has missed for centuries. He denies the fact that he misses it, but now that he finally gets it, he gives up all protests.

While Mukuro and Hibari scream each other's names out from inside the neat room, Daemon and Alaude make love to each other at the bottom of the tree.

Maybe it is love, after all.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
